


When the Sun Sets

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Zombie Apocalypse, death mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: A demon and a human must now take care of their children while in the midst of a zombie apocalypse.
Comments: 2





	1. i- the begining

The sun was setting on the horizon as Luzarya flew above the trees, searching for something, anything, to eat. 

She noticed something in the corner of her eye, something small, but something worth noting. She stops momentarily, pushing her body to change direction, flying silently. 

She lowers herself to the ground, closing her wings just enough that they didn't drag onto the forest ground, enough to fly away if needed. 

Through the numerous trees, she saw a stag. The stag was merely eating something, seeming to be content. Luzarya walked quietly towards it, careful to not make a sound. 

As fast as could, as soon as she got near, she lunged at the poor creature, her claws digging into its backside, her tail wrapping around its legs. The stag attempted to run but instead fell to the ground, unable to move. It let out a distressing cry, causing birds to fly away in haste from the trees. Luzarya forced her body to shift, cracks could be heard as she made her neck longer, long enough for her face to be right next to the stag’s. She opened her mouth, exhaling.

Whatever was in her breath took hold minutes later, after the stag tried struggling out of her grasp, going limp. The stag still had life- for now it was asleep. 

Luzarya removed herself from the creature, shifting her body into a more comfortable form, one with longer and strudier arms. She opened up her wings, hovering over the stag, wrapping her long arms around it, lifting it up into the air. Once she was high enough, she flew back, the sun already gone, the moon taking its place. 

She flew above the trees once more, and kept flying until she saw the small, black flag with the symbol of the sun printed onto it, which was attached to the tallest tree around. She flew downwards, landing in an opening in front of the hidden cabin. 

Luzarya landed with a loud ‘thud’, alerting everyone and everything of her presence. 

The door of the cabin slowly opens, revealing a child, no more than ten, who then ran up to Luzarya. The boy looked at the sleeping stag with excitement, yet knowing to stay quiet. The boy somehow managed to bounce around silently so as to not wake up the creature, dancing in glee. 

Luzarya looked at her child lovingly, tucking in her wings, and started walking toward the shed next to the cabin, dragging the stag with her. The boy stops bouncing for the moment, following his mother. 

She threw the stag inside the freezing shed, which was somehow four times larger than it looked on the outside. Despite the temperature outside being a good 70 degrees fahrenheit, the inside was lower than freezing. The stag awoke, and as quickly as it did, Luzarya closed the door, hearing a loud bang against it, no doubt the stag was the source of the sound. 

The boy stayed by his mother’s side, watching in amazement as he saw her fix the symbols that were painted on the door and the outer walls of the shed. The symbols were painted with blood in the shape of a snowflake. Various of these symbols were painted onto the shed, some of which resembled cubes or shards, perhaps to mimic the appearance of ice. These symbols had a faint yellow glow, making them easy to find in the dark. 

The boy, Adam, took a few steps back as he saw his mother shift before him, hearing the cracks of her bones as her body changed shape inhumanly. Her wings seemed to turn into ash, the ash then disappearing into the body, and the woman’s long arms became shorter and lanky, his mother’s horns doing the same as the wings. The rest of her body did not go under such transformations, her eyes still having unnatural slitted pupils and being in a purple color. Her tail was still out, the texture and its lankiness giving it a whiplike appearance. 

Once Adam saw that no more transitions were taking place, he hugged his mother, her now normal arms embracing him. The hug lasted a few moments before Adam released himself, grabbing onto his mother's hand and proceeded to guide her into the cabin itself, a smile forming on his mother’s face. 

“How was it, mama?” He immediately asked as soon as the door shut behind them. 

The woman chucked at her son's enthusiasm, “All went well, pumpkin. How’s your father and sister?”

“Sleeping!” He eagerly replied. 

“Why aren’t you sleeping then?” 

“I was waiting for you, mama!” 

Luzarya sighed loudly, giving her son a closed eye smile. 

“Well, I’m here now, so let’s go to bed.” 

Luzarya took Adam’s hand and took him to their room. 

There were four bedrooms for each person, but Adam and his sister, Marceline, didn’t want to sleep alone. They each wanted to sleep with their parental unit, so Marceline’s father slept with his daughter in one room, whereas Luzarya and her son slept in another. 

Luzarya shut the door behind them, and led her son to bed, grabbing the blanket and tucking him in. She then laid next him, as she didn’t need a blanket herself, being a demonic being and all. 

She could hear the snoring of her child, yet Luzarya herself could not bring herself to sleep. 

She thought about her “wife”, a human woman. Technically, they were not officially wed. The human woman was married to a man and already had a child, Marceline. Her husband was Abel, who seemed open to the idea of his wife having multiple partners. 

Though he wasn’t keen on the idea of her partner being a demon, so when he found out that his wife was carrying the child of a demon, he was furious. In the nine months that the human woman carried Luzarya’s child, Abel and Luzarya seemed to get past their differences and got along at last. 

The pregnancy itself was not without issues, though. As the woman kept on going with the pregnancy, and despite Luzarya’s multiple attempts to persuade the woman to transfer it to her, her health declined. Everyday the woman needed magic to ensure that the child would survive, and everyday did Luzarya have to transfer magic to the woman. It was difficult, but at least the woman survived through it. 

Yet, after giving birth to the child, her health was unstable, continuing to decline. 

This led to her death, leaving a year old Adam and a five year old Marceline to Abel and Luzarya.


	2. the day starts fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marceline wants something, which leads to adding a new person in their home.

Luzarya woke up early the next day, getting up gently and silently so as to not wake up her sleeping child. She left the room, walking towards the kitchen. 

The demonic female then proceeded to make herself a small breakfast consisting of eggs and rice. She didn’t take long eating, downing her meal in about five minutes. 

The long hair woman didn’t have time to leave, for a young child prevented her from doing so. The child in question was Marceline, who was tugging on Luzarya’s sash that was tied around her waist. 

Luzarya turned around, and kneeled in front of Marceline. She nodded, acknowledging the girl’s presence. 

“I… want new…. Clothes…” Marceline drawls out. Her voice sounded hoarse since the child didn’t speak much or at all. 

“Want me to pick or do you….?” Luzarya asked, not finishing her sentence, yet the child seemed to understand. 

“I want to… go with you….”

“I’ll have to ask your father, Marci.”

The gloomy child only nodded in response as Marceline stood up, going to the child’s shared room, spotting Abel in bed, snoring. Luzarya gently nudged the man awake, Abel sitting up slowly, looking at Luzarya. 

“What is it?” He asked, somewhat unhappy about being awakened. 

“I’m taking Marceline out, take care of Adam for me,” Luzarya states. 

The man only grunts in reply, getting out of bed, scratching the back of his head. 

“Can ya get more soap and the like?” He asks.

“Yea, I’ll do that.”

The woman left the room, returning back to the living room where Marceline was. 

“Get ready, we’ll be leaving soon.”

\--------

The mall was empty, void of any life. Everything was closed, barred, which meant the stores would be difficult to get into if one didn’t have the keys to each place. The mall shut down before the illness spread to the majority of the people, seeing as a place for a mass gathering would become a hotspot for the corrupted. 

The illness started off slow, but as time went on, infection rates became faster. One week it was 1 percent, then two, then four. As soon as this pattern was spotted, the government had mandated that every place should be closed down to prevent further spread of the disease.

While it helped, the disease was relentless, taking the lives of many, forcing their bodies to move even after death. A good portion of the population was still alive, but that portion was the ones who lived outside of big cities. Only in large towns and smaller, did the disease seem to come to a near halt as bodies were burned and everyone was forced to follow harsh regulations. Those who didn’t follow the simple yet strict regulations were expelled from their homes and the area they lived in, forced to live on their own. 

Which is why the mall was left unattended, clean from having no one walk its large halls. 

Luzarya was walking with Marceline, her weapon (a rifle) placed on her shoulders, scanning the area to make sure that no one else was there.

Eventually, they passed by a children’s store. Luzarya handed Marceline her heavy rifle gently, careful to make sure to stay quiet, turning to face the bars, grabbing onto one and for a good few moments, she concentrated. Magic flowed, causing a faint yellow glow to appear along the bar, seconds later, the bar turned to ash. Luzarya did this until there was enough room to pass through. 

She looked at Marceline, taking her rifle from the ten year old. Marceline walked into the store, taken back by the vast amount of clothing that was available. 

“Take whatever you like. Make sure that they’ll fit you, and get some clothing for when you’re older too,” Luzarya commanded the child. Marceline nodded, and went to the girl’s section to pick out her clothing. As the mall was quite isolated, Luzarya wasn’t worried about other beings, so she began searching for clothing for her son. 

The two spent an hour or so in the store, leaving with about two bags full of clothing, perhaps enough to endure a few years.   
They walked through the bars, then to the wide desolated hallways, walking to the stairway access to the roof- which where they originally came from. 

There, Luzarya shifted, wings emerging from her back, her joints cracking, the bones underneath her skin shifting. 

The demonic woman kneeled down, Marceline placing the bags in front of the woman before she climbed onto the woman’s back, in between the large brown wings, wrapping her small frail arms around the demon’s neck, her legs in an awkward position. 

The demon then stood up, grabbing a hold of the bags, then lifted her wings and flew up, forcing Marceline to somewhat straddle the woman. 

If a normal person looked up above them, they would see a larged winged figure carrying two shopping bags, but there weren't any normal persons down below to witness such a sight. 

At least that is what the two thought. 

There were screams and groans, causing Marceline to move her head so that she could see. 

“Do you think….. Is a person?”

“Probably. Do you want me to-”

“Yes…. please.”

Luzarya hummed in response, then flying on top onto a two story building. She landed, kneeling as Marceline hopped off, taking the bags. 

“Ready,” the child quietly stated. 

Luzarya nodded, closing the distance between herself and the child, placing her hands onto the child’s shoulders, a faint yellow glow appearing, engulfing the all of the child and the bags. Luzarya mumbled a few words, too faint to hear, the child seeming to disappear into a misty cloud. 

The cloud then fully disappeared in the blink of an eye as soon as Luzarya finished mumbling. 

The screams stopped, now replaced by gunshots. Luzarya walked over to the edge of the building, accessing what was happening right in front of her. 

She saw a boy, perhaps about 14-15, shooting at the zombies. The boy was a great marksman, but it was not enough to deter the corrupted bodies that were ever so slowly making their way, some more faster than others. 

The demon decided it would be best to make sure that the teenager would remain alive, so she swooped right behind the boy ever so silently, moving her arms in an elegant manner, mumbling once more. 

A symbol appeared in front of the boy, a symbol that looked like a target, similar to a bullseye. Multiple of these faint yellow symbols appear, only stationary for a moment, then shooting towards the head of each zombie quickly. It happened so fast that the boy stumbled backwards upon seeing these rapid shooting yellow streaks, his head hitting the ground, now seeing the demonic figure that was hovering behind him. 

He didn’t notice that all the zombies were now down, large holes now in place instead of faces.   
Instead, he panicked, standing up quickly then proceeded to run yet stopped once he saw the zombies now laying on the ground. 

“I’m running out of magic boy, so if you wish to live, it would be wise to come with me,” Luzarya stated monotonously, now landing onto the ground, stretching a hand to the boy. 

“What the fuck?!” The high pitch voice came out, the boy shifting his gun to point the woman. 

“Your name?” She asked, trying to calm down the boy, her eyes not helping as they coldly stared at the boy. 

“Why the fuck should I give it to you?” He asks, cocking the gun once more. 

“Why not?”

“You’re not even human…. Wait, you’re not human but you’re intelligent…. What the fuck,” he said, momentarily lowering his gun but putting it back into position, “What the fuck are you?”

“A demo, what else would I be?” 

“I don’t fucking know, a zombie?!?”

Luzarya bursted out laughing, clutching onto her stomach, falling down to the ground.

“Oh- bwhahaha, a zombie? Pfft, oh, I can’t, bwahahaha.”

The boy lowered his gun, staring quizzically at the supposedly demonic figure, whispering, “What the fuck.”

It was all short live, Luzarya able to hear groans and the distant footsteps. Her instincts kicked in, forcing her body to speedily fly to the boy, grabbing him, causing him to yelp and to shoot his gun. 

“WHAT THE FUUUUUUU-”

Luzarya flew upwards, flying until she deemed it a safe distance from the zombies. 

The boy grabbed onto the woman as tightly as he could, shouting the rest of his curse as Luzarya kept a protective hold on the boy. 

“I’m taking you home, boy,” was all she said as she flew back to the woods that was miles away. 

\-----

“So you didn’t get the soap?” 

Abel stood in front of his wife’s lover and the new stranger in front of him. 

“So, you got Marci and Adam some new clothes, then transported my daughter home, which by the way, led to her falling on top of me, thank you very much, and now you’re here, with another person, who is, by the way, a complete stranger, yet you didn’t bother to bring the soap?”

“Basically,” replied Luzarya, “I’ll get them tomorrow though.”

“You’re running out of fuel, Luz. You’re not going to have enough energy unless-”

“I have enough. Let the kid introduce himself, Abel.”

The tall man tsked, nodding to the stranger who quietly sat through the whole ordeal.

“Uh, well, I’m Gabriel, but you can call me Gabe, and I’m 16,” he states. 

“You’re a late bloomer, aren’t ya? You look younger than you say, kid,” Abel replied, crossing his arms. 

“I guess you can say that….” Gabe mumbled.

“Wazzat?” 

“Nothing, sir.”

With that, Abel left the living room to go outside, shutting the door loudly. 

“Well, that went smoothly….” Gabe grumbled. 

“Don’t worry kid, Abel is just pissed we didn’t get him soap. He likes to stay clean. I’ll show you your room and the river where you can bathe ,” Luzarya said, already leading the boy to his room. 

The ‘cabin’ hallway was long and wide, the rooms being quite large. The walls were a deep light blue, nearing grey, large portraits of flowers hanging to add some more color to the place, a few small tables here and there, with small lamps and candles to add some light. 

“You guys have light?” Gabe inquired. 

“Oh yeah, we use solar energy, so that way we have a constant source of power. During the rainy season, we just use candles and fire, and I use magic on the fridge to keep things cool,” Luzarya cooly replied. 

“Magic?” 

“Yea, magic. I can use magic but it’s mostly low level magic, ya know, the basics. Anything higher uses more special energy.”

“Special energy?”

“Stuff that helps magic do its work. Higher and more complex the spell, the more special energy it uses.”

“So, mana?” 

Luzarya looked at the boy quizzically, tilting her head. 

“Okay, so like, mana is like magical points, so if you use magic you end up using mana,” Gabe tried explaining, “kinda sounds like what you’re explaining except it’s real and not in a video game.” 

“....video game?” 

Gabe stops walking, prompting the older person to stop as well. Gabe looks at Luzarya, wide eyes in disbelief, his mouth agape. 

“You don’t know about video games?!” He exclaimed, his voice rising. 

“I haven’t experienced much of human life,” Luzarya replied, somberly, “but do tell me of these video games.”

“You know what a tv is?”

“Yes, I know at least the basics.”

“Well, video games…,” Gabe started, going on to explain in great detail on what video games were, what genres there was, how they were similar to other forms of media and the like. The two of them just stood in the hallway talking about it, too engrossed in their conversation. It must have lasted about half an hour, for a small figure made his way to Luzarya, waiting for the conversation to end but it never did, thus forcing the small figure to pull on the demon’s sash. 

Luzarya looked down, seeing a mop of black hair.

“Oh! I’m sorry honey,” Luzarya cooed at her child, picking him up, now carrying her child, “Gabe, this is my child, Adam. Adam, this is Gabe, another human.”

Adam’s purple eyes raked over Gabe’s physical form, his mouth making an oval shape then forming into a smile. 

“You have dark skin!” Adam commented.

Gabe raised a brow before nodding to the boy’s statement, then faced Luzarya for an answer. 

“Ah, Adam is only six, he has not seen many people with dark skin, considering the circumstances.”

Gabe nodded once more, understanding. It has been a year since the disease started, not many people alive anymore except the small towns, which didn’t accept outsiders. Adam was supposed to be attending kindergarten under normal circumstances, but as everyone knows, the circumstances are not normal nor will it ever be. 

“Mama, I’m hungry, can you make something?” Adam said, now facing his mother, the boy’s eyes pleading.

Luzarya sighed loudly, “Very well, I’ll make you a snack, pumpkin,” she then faced Gabe, “Well, your room will be the last room to the left. If you need anything, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

“Alright,” Gabe replied, then walking to his designated room, Luzarya and Adam making their way to the kitchen. 

Gabe entered the room, closing the door behind him, setting down his small satchel and his gun on his bed that was in the corner, the window right next to it. There was a nightstand in front of the bed, and a mirror next to the door. 

He noticed a painting of a woman on the wall, right next to the mirror. 

It depicted a blonde woman sitting down, a child in her lap. The child had matching blonde hair, yet different colored eyes from her mother. The woman had green eyes, whereas the child had brown. The two seemed to be wearing formal wear, the woman wearing a black blouse and blue long skirt, her child wearing a purple collared dress. 

He stared at the painting, the child seeming to look familiar. It wasn’t Adam for sure, since Adam had black hair and purple eyes. 

He kept staring at the paiting, until he heard the door open, revealing the child from the painting. 

“Oh…. sorry….” the blonde child said, almost closing the door before Gabe called out to her.

“What’s your name?”

“I’m…. Marceline….. Ama said you…. Were Gabe….. Right?” Marceline asked, hiding behind the door. 

“Yea. Is this you?” Gabe asked, pointing to the painting. 

“Yes…. when my mom was alive…. Before I met Ama…..”

“Ama?”

“Ama…. is the one who saved…. You…”

“Oh, Miss Luzarya?”

Marceline nodded, “I’ll…. Just go…. Bye…”

Gabe waved, earning a wave in return. 

He closed the door again, sitting down on the soft bed. It has been many, many months since he last slept on a bed, since he safe and sound. He didn’t have much hope before, but now he does. 

He justs hopes that he’ll adapt to this new living situation.


End file.
